


Unhappy Reunions

by bookish_sister



Series: CatCF Orphan AU [4]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, hi scarlett beauregarde can throw hands with me, violet doesn’t deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_sister/pseuds/bookish_sister
Summary: While encouraging Wonkamania in Georgia, a piece of Violet’s past unearths herself.





	Unhappy Reunions

**Unhappy Reunions**

**-VB-**

Violet Beauregarde was cool, calm and collected at all times. She could always keep a level head in a scary situation and saw her goals through to the end.

 

But what happens when a wall of bricks meets a wrecking ball?

 

Wonkamania has officially reached America, and they want to sell his chocolate. Wonka wants to set up small mall kiosks first, just to see how the business will go. Violet and Mike kinda want to see if America has changed any. Augustus, Veruca, and Charlie have never seen America, and are curious to see how things work there. Wonka doesn’t really want to leave them in the factory alone, so now it’s a road trip.

 

Georgia is the first state on their list.

 

That doesn’t unsettle Violet. No, not at all.

 

They scope out the small store, unpacking the candy and chocolate and setting it up on the stands and shelves that have been provided. The task takes them the entirety of ten minutes, and once it’s over, they all split up to do their own things. Veruca drags Mike off to the mall’s spa, with the promise of purchasing a few video games for them to play later. Augustus wants to try American food, and Charlie follows to make sure he doesn’t overindulge. Wonka decides to go for a stroll.

 

Violet opts to watch over the store since Atlanta seems to still be Atlanta from all those years ago.

 

She slouches over the counter and snaps _Bubblicious_ brand bubblegum, occasionally swapping out for a new piece every thirty minutes. Violet goes through about seven pieces before she sees her.

 

A tall woman with blonde hair styled in a messy bob wearing a hot pink tracksuit that was eerily similar to the one Violet was wearing at the moment. The woman’s back was to Violet, and smoke trails from the front of her head. Then she turns, and her face confirms all of Violet’s suspicions.

 

This is Scarlett Beauregarde, Violet’s mother.

 

Violet and Scarlett stare at each other through the open doorway of the kiosk, looking like a scene out of the old Westerns that Mike used to watch. The only movement is the smoke that trails from the joint between Scarlett’s lips.

 

Scarlett then smirks and removes the joint from between her teeth.

 

“Violet! Oh, my God!”

 

She speed walks over to the counter where Violet has now perked up in surprise and wraps her arms around her tightly-too tight. The unlit side of the joint smushes against Violet’s side.

 

“I’ve missed you so much, honey!” Scarlett exclaims as she draws away from Violet, although her hands remain on Violet’s shoulders. Violet wants to push her hands off, but she can’t bring herself to.

 

“You know, I was so sad when I had to leave you at the orphanage all those years ago.”

 

 _Really?_ Violet thinks _Because that’s not how I remember it._

 

“I kept thinking to myself, ‘my little baby, all alone in some disgusting, two-bit orphanage’,” Scarlett continues, stepping to Violet’s side and pulling her into a one-sided hug. It makes Violet feel sick. “You know, as soon as you walked out of my car and into that building, I wanted to call you back.”

 

Violet finally asks the question that has been plaguing her mind since that fateful day.

 

“Why didn’t you, Mother?”

 

Scarlett looks down at her in surprise, as if she wasn’t expecting Violet to speak. Then, she smirks condescendingly.

 

“We were low on cash, Violet,” she says, her voice taking on a reminiscent tone. “What with your father’s death” Violet flinches “and all, I had to pay for his funeral _and_ getting the car fixed, both of which took up a lot of money from both of our bank accounts, and I was left with hardly anything to spend.”

 

 _Yeah, probably because you used it all on the joint in your hand_ , Violet thinks. But she can’t bring herself to say it out loud.

 

“I didn’t want to give you up but I had to,” Scarlett continues, sounding as if she was reciting lines instead of being genuine. “But I’m here now, and everything can go back to the way it was.”

 

Scarlett smiles a smile that any passerby would write off as warm and welcoming. However, Violet knows that if she takes the invitation that smile had for her, it would lead to a miserable life with broken promises. So she had to say…

 

“No.” Violet closes her eyes tightly and stiffens up, feeling disappointed in herself for refusing a request from her mother, even though she hasn’t seen nor heard from her in six years.

 

“‘No’?” Violet flinches, the hidden anger in her mother’s voice shattering any bravery she might have mustered up.

 

“What do you mean, ‘no’, Violet?” Scarlett asks. “And look at me when I’m speaking to you!”

 

Violet’s pale green eyes snap open and she stares at her mother’s face, which was reddening in anger. Taking a deep breath, she continues.

 

“I mean, no, Mother,” Violet says softly. “No, I won’t come with you.”

 

Scarlett’s eyes narrow in anger. “Why not?” she asks, a perfectly manicured blonde eyebrow raised in confusion.

 

Violet takes a deep breath.

 

“I’m already living with someone,” she tells Scarlett.

 

“Who?”

 

“Willy Wonka,” Violet replies.

 

“ _Who_?”

 

“The Candyman, Mother!” Violet shouts.

 

Scarlett looks at her like she’s gone crazy.

 

“You _do not_ shout at me,” she reprimands her. Then the words register.

 

“You’re living with Wonka?” Violet nods. “That candy-making nutjob?”

 

Violet almost laughs. That sort of statement is rich for someone who’s been crazy her whole life.

 

“Yes, Mother,” she says. “He adopted me from the orphanage you left me at.”

 

Scarlett was silent for a moment.

 

“Oh, Violet…” she sighs. “I was coming back…”

 

Violet softens a bit.

 

“It didn’t seem like it,” she whispers in reply.

 

Scarlett smiles. “If you with me, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

 

Her mother’s soft tone calms Violet, and she’s reminded of warm nights where her parents stayed in her room and sung her lullabies and read her fantasy tales until she finally fell asleep. The feeling is familiar and comfortable and _safe_ , and she really wants to feel that way again. Violet looks into her mother’s soft blue eyes and says--

 

“Yo, Vi! We’re back!”

 

Violet blinks, and turns to see Mike and Veruca returning with bags full of video games and beauty supplies, their skin glowing. Both of them stop once they realize what they’d walked in on.

 

“ _Shit_ …” Mike says softly.

 

“Violet...” Veruca looks between her and Scarlett. “Is this your mother?”

 

Violet licks her lips nervously and nods dazedly.

 

“The one who left you at that orphanage?” Mike asks, his eyes narrowing.

 

Violet exhales sharply. She nods again.

 

Mike looks from Violet to Scarlett and, with no hesitation, utters the words, “You bitch.” angrily.

 

Scarlett frowns. “Violet, who are these two?” she asks.

 

“They’re my siblings,” Violet tells her. “Wonka adopted them, too.”

 

“Why are you even here?” Veruca questions, stepping inside the kiosk.

 

“To get Violet back, of course,” Scarlett replies. “She is my daughter after all.”

 

Veruca narrows her eyes at that. “If she’s your daughter, then why’d you give her up?”

 

Scarlett scowls. “I was short on money, I had no way of providing for her.”

 

“You probably would’ve had a better way of doing so if you weren’t so busy smoking joints all the time,” Mike tells her.

 

“Oh, what do you know, you stupid brat?!” Scarlett shouts angrily.

 

“I know you’re a shitty mother who spends all her money on cigarettes!” Mike retorts.

 

Scarlett storms over and grabs Mike by the collar of his shirt, pushing Veruca away as she tries to stop her.

 

“Listen, you little-”

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?”

 

Everyone turns to see Wonka, Charlie, and Augustus standing in the walkway of the kiosk. Charlie looks alarmed. Augustus looks worried.

 

Wonka is livid.

 

He takes quick strides over to where Scarlett still has Mike’s collar in a death grip and pulls her off and away from him.

 

“Who do you think you are, manhandling my child like that?!” Wonka shouts in Scarlett’s face. Scarlett, having regained her senses, pulls her arm free and scowls.

 

“Your _child_ ,” she snaps angrily, “called me and my parenting skills ‘shitty’ in front of my child!”

 

Wonka’s eyes widen in surprise as he looks from Scarlett to Violet. He steps away from Scarlett and closer to Violet.

 

“This is your mother, Violet?” he asks. Violet, who is still shocked from what had just happened, just nods silently.

 

“It’s true,” Scarlett says, coming to Wonka’s side. “I came back to Georgia to look for her, and I found her here.” She pushed her hair back and turned to Violet. “I was just asking her if she’d like to come and live with me again when your _children_ interrupted me.”

 

Upon hearing that information, Wonka looks sick, but it’s instantly replaced with a serious expression as he looks at Violet again.

 

“Well then,” he says, and straightens his coat. “I suppose if Violet says she wants to go with you, she can.”

 

“But-”

 

“Father-”

 

“It’s Violet’s decision,” Wonka says, cutting off Mike and Veruca’s protests. He turns back to Violet.

 

“Go ahead, Violet.”

 

“Yes, Violet,” Scarlett goads, “go ahead.”

 

Violet inhales and closes her eyes.

 

Suddenly, she’s back in front of the orphanage again. She’s watching her mother wave to her as she drives away in the family minivan, and leaves her all alone as the nice but overworked lady who runs the home leads her inside to her new room.

 

But then…

 

She’s being called down from her room to meet a tall man in a purple coat with a top hat, and she’s arguing a pointless cause, and she’s flying in his elevator, and she’s living in his factory, and she’s surrounded by friends and new family, and life has never been better.

 

Violet opens her eyes. Her siblings look at her pleading, her dad awaits her answer, and Scarlett watches her with greedy eyes and a smirk, and she knows what she’s gonna choose.

 

“Mother…”

 

Scarlett’s eyes gleam, and she smiles.

 

“I can’t go with you,” Violet tells her.

 

Scarlett’s face turns red and she frowns.

 

“Well, why not?” she asks with barely concealed anger.

 

“I’ve been living with Wonka for six years, and he’s been caring and providing for me the whole time I was there. He’s like my second dad.”

 

Violet turns to Wonka, who is watching her with a proud smile.

 

“I’ve also bonded with Charlie, Gus, Veruca and Mike. They’re practically my siblings. Actually, no, they are my siblings, and I could never bear to leave any one of them behind.”

 

Her four siblings look at her with astonishment and surprise, having never seen such a soft, raw and vulnerable version of her before.

 

Violet then turns to her mother.

 

“When I lived with you, you were very controlling and demanding, even before Dad died. I loved you, and I still love you, but I don’t think I could ever live you again.”

 

Scarlett’s face falls and she hangs her head. Violet frowns in sympathy and rests her hand on Scarlett’s arm.

 

“I really hope you understand,” Violet says softly.

 

Scarlett nods. “Yes, I understand…”

 

She then grabs Violet’s forearm with such a strong grip that, for a second, Violet thought her blood flow stopped.

 

“I understand that these people have brainwashed you!” Scarlett yells angrily.

 

“Let me go!” Violet screams, panicking horribly. She has no idea what Scarlett is doing, and she has no idea how to stop it.

 

“Six years with this candy-making freakshow and his shitty little brats! No wonder you’re like this now! ‘Controlling’?! ‘Demanding’?! I am your _mother_ and I expect you to do as I say! And if I say I want you to come home with me, then you _will_ come home with me, even if I have to make you, you dumb brat!”

 

Scarlett grabs Violet around the waist and lifts her up, making Violet panic more. Mike and Veruca charge towards Scarlett, attempting to free Violet while simultaneously attacking Scarlett to the best of their abilities. Augustus follows suit, trying to trip Scarlett up and make her drop Violet. Wonka shouts at Scarlett loudly and tries to hit her with his cane, though she dodges it, just as she kicks Mike and Veruca away and pushes Augustus down, all the while holding a struggling Violet in her grip. It wasn’t long before she had overpowered Wonka with a swift backhand to his nose, and was now making her way to the exit with Violet struggling in her grasp, crying slightly because she would never see her dad and her siblings ever again--

 

“STOP!!”

 

Scarlett pauses, and Violet looks up to see Charlie standing in front of the both of them, blocking the entryway.

 

“Don’t come any further, or else you’ll regret it,” he says, face red with anger.

 

Scarlett laughs. “What’ll you do about it?” she asks sarcastically.

 

Charlie’s eyes gain a smug gleam.

 

“It’s not what I’ll do,” he tells her. “It’s what they’ll do.”

 

It’s then that both Violet and Scarlett realize there’s a line of mall security guards outside the kiosk, their tasers sparking in warning.

 

“Drop the girl,” one of them says through a megaphone, “and come quietly.”

 

Scarlett surveys the line.

 

“What if I don’t?” she asks, voice breaking slightly.

 

The security guard nods.

 

“Take her in, boys.”

 

Four of the guards rush past Charlie and towards Scarlett, pulling Violet from her grip and forcibly cuffing her hands behind her back. As they drag her to mall security(and hopefully to jail after), Scarlett looks over her shoulder at Violet.

 

“Violet Beauregarde, you ungrateful _bitch_ ! Look what you did to me! You made me the bad guy! You _will_ regret this, _daughter_!!”

 

Charlie wraps his arms around her, and she leans her head on his shoulder. Wonka and the others catch up to them, and Wonka kneels in front of her.

 

“Violet, I’m so sorry,” he tells her.

 

She looks at him with wet eyes.

 

“Can we go home?”

 

He pulls her to him.

 

“Of course.”

**-VB-**

There’s a knock on the door.

 

Violet turns away from her punching bag and shouts, “It’s open!”

 

By the time Charlie steps into her room, her attention is already back to her opponent. He sits on the edge of her bed and watches her beat up the weak and defenseless thing, watches as she directs all of her anger into it, watches as she punishes it for no reason, no reason at all--

 

“What your mother did yesterday is not your fault.”

 

Violet’s next strike hits air.

 

“I know.”

 

The next one nearly rips the bag off of its rope.

 

“Do you?”

 

This one almost takes Charlie’s nose off.

 

“Yeah, I just said I did.”

 

Charlie gets up and puts his arms around her shoulders.

 

“But are you sure?”

 

Violet hesitates.

 

“...no…”

 

She returns his hug.

 

“I wish I could’ve made her see my point.”

 

“You made your point very clear. She chose to ignore it. What she gets is her fault, not yours.”

 

“...”

 

“...?”

 

“You know what? You’re right. Fuck her.”

 

Charlie laughs, and Violet smiles.

 

“We have food downstairs,” he tells her.

 

Violet grins.

 

“Race you there!”

 

As Violet runs down the corridor, listening to Charlie’s laughter behind her, watching as her siblings join in, she knows that she would never trade this for anyone.

 

Not even her.


End file.
